


Danganronpa/Most Popular Girl In School Crossover

by Anibal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, SimGM, The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anibal/pseuds/Anibal
Summary: A crossover where the cast of "The Most Popular Girl in School" is forced to play a killing game where Lunch Lady Belinda takes the rol of Monokuma. Also, characters of SimGM productions appear as the Monocubs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The lesbian inspector Gadget

# Prologue: The lesbian inspector Gadget

The classroom was like no other, abstract paintings on the wall, opaque windows and what it appeared to be blood on the floor. Ashley found herself in one of the desks scattered across the room. Apparently, she got sleep during class, but nor the stage nor the classroom looked familiar to her. She didn’t even remember if she got slept on class.

\- What is this place? – Ashley Katchadourian asked to herself and, almost answering her question, a voice came from a monitor above her head.  
\- Oh, good afternoon ladies. – An ominous voice echoed through the room. – I need you to gather in the gym, please.  
\- And what about the boys? – Ashley heard another voice coming from outside the classroom.  
\- … The boys also should-  
\- Boys! Boys! Boys!  
\- Yeah, boys are the best. – Said yet another voice coming from behind Ashley.  
\- What the fuck? – Said Ashley looking at the boy behind her, she quickly recognized him, it was Jonathan Getslinhaumer, “Than”, to put it shortly. – Where were you?  
\- Oh, I was just uh… In the closet yeah, chilling in the closet. I’m used to it.  
\- Do you know where we are?  
\- You don’t know!? Well uh… I don’t know either. I can’t even remember what I was doing.  
\- Same here. – Sighted Katchadourian. – So… Should we go to the gym?  
\- Yeah… The boys are probably there with their shirts off.  
\- Uh… Than?  
\- All of them covered in sweet sweat.  
\- Than!  
\- Oh yeah let’s fucking go.

As soon as they left the room, they heard another couple of voices coming out of what it appeared to be another classroom.

\- Hurry the fuck up, fucking Saison Margeurite.  
\- Oh, oui, my friend Brittnay. Oh, look Than and, how do you say, the girl who had to watch the door are over there; bonjour.  
\- Leave those fucking idiots alone and let’s go to the damn gym.  
\- Ah, oui Brittnay. Au revoir.  
\- Oh yeah, I’m a fucking idiot. – Laughed Than. – Classic Brittnay, we joke like this all the time.  
\- I really don’t think so. – Said Ashley. – So, I suppose the gym is in that direction, correct?  
\- I don’t know, you’re the one with the trench coat.  
\- I think it looks good on me. – The words of Taylor McDevitt echoed on Ashley’s mind. – Do I look like a lesbian inspector Gadget?  
\- What does lesbian mean?  
\- A girl who likes another girl.  
\- Oh… Uh… Is that a thing?  
\- Yeah Than, it’s a thing. Let’s just follow Brittnay and Saison to get to the gym.  
\- Are there girls who go to the gym?  
\- Yes… Deandra is in the football team, for example.  
\- Deandra does not count, she’s a cyborg.

Ashley decided to ignore Than’s nonsense and follow the other girls to the gym.

Upon entering the gym, they discovered a whole bunch of their fellow classmates. All of them looked whether confused or really angry.

The gym itself was completely empty, there were no exercising machines nor any features that you may expect to find on a gym, there was just a desk at the end of the room, it seemed a hall instead of a gym. The voice that went through the monitor, it echoed as well in the room.  
\- Oh ladies, I see that all of you finally arrived.  
\- And what about the boys? – Said the voice that Ashley heard from outside the classroom. It was Blaine.  
\- The ladies AND the boys.  
\- Boys! Boys! Boys! Boys! – Cheered Blaine.  
\- Can we get this over with? – Another voice echoed through the room.  
\- Just have some patience, the hatch does not open.  
\- Great.  
\- Get the fuck out and show your face. – Yelled one of the students, it was easy to recognize her, it was Mackenzie Zales.  
\- I agree for the first time. – Said another student, it was Jenna Darabond.  
\- What the fuck are you doing here, Jenna Darabond? – Said Zales. – You were supposed to be in jail.  
\- Oh, and I was. I just though they imprisoned you all as well.  
\- Let’s just relax girls. – Said yet another female student, Jenna Dapananian. – There’s no need to be angry and all of that, let’s just relax. Anyone wanna make out?  
\- I’m not in the mood, Jenna. – Replied Darabond.

\- Oh, finally, the hatch is open. – The voice spoke again.  
\- It sure took you a lot of time. – The other voice replied.  
\- AHEM! Attention ladies…. And the other four boys. It is I, the beautiful, the sexy…  
\- Lunch Lady Belinda? – Said a blonde student, Shay Van Buren, in surprise.  
\- Oh, finally, I was getting hungry. What’s for lunch today, Belinda? – Asked the new girl, Deandra.  
\- Oh ho ho…. Ho ho ho ho ho. – Laughed Belinda, hysterically.  
\- The fuck’s wrong with her? – Said Brittnay.  
\- Ho ho ho ho Icantstoplaugthing ho ho ho ho assistant1helpme ho ho ho  
\- … - The other voice sighted and appeared behind Belinda. – A glass of water is enough?  
\- Ho ho ho ho… Yes…. Thank you, Bridget.  
\- Bridget, what is the meaning of this? – Asked a red haired student, Rachel Tice, she was no other than Bridget’s sister.  
\- Oh yes, yes, as I was saying. – Started Belinda.  
\- WHAT’S FOR LUNCH?! – Yelled Deandra.  
\- Why the fuck is fucking Jenna Darabond here?! – Screamed Zales.  
\- I WANT SOME DICK. – Yelled Than. Everyone went silent. – Just a joke guys, just a joke.  
\- … As I was saying, you are here to play a little game.  
\- Ooooooooooh I like games. – Said a student. It was Trisha 2.  
\- I wonder if it’s cards. – Said the other Trisha.  
\- It may be the Cluedo.  
\- Oh I hate the Cluedo  
\- Me too!  
\- It’s… Similar to Cluedo. – Laughed Belinda. Monocubs, explain to this ladies… and the boys, what’s the game about.  
\- I’m the only monocub here… - Said Bridget.  
\- I said… Monocubs!!!

As Belinda yelled, other four girls appeared behind the chef. None of them was known by the other students. However, Rachel and her friend, Judith appeared to recognize them.

\- Oh my god… - Said Rachel.  
\- It can’t be… They are… - Began Judith.  
\- We are the monocubs. – Said one of the girls, she looked really bored.  
\- Oh my God, Kourtney. Put some enthusiasm.  
\- They are… The Kardasims!! – Yelled Judith.  
\- C’mon girls, there’s no need to fight.  
\- Oh Mom, you really had to said it right?  
\- Say what?  
\- Oh, you are picking sides now?  
\- I’m not picking sides!  
\- You just need to chill mom.  
\- Great. More stupid people. – Said Bridget.  
\- I completely understand you. – Replied one of the monocubs.  
\- Monocubs, please. – Said Belinda. – Explain to these beautiful ladies… And boys, what they’ll be doing in the next couple months.  
\- Can’t they read it on their ‘pads?  
\- Well, I guess but…  
\- Then I leave, bye.  
\- Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Replied Shay.  
\- What if we just read the rules. – Proposed Ashley grabbing her pad.  
\- Are you saying we should follow the rules? You out of all people, Ashley Katchadourian? – Said Trisha.  
\- Um…. Yeah…  
\- Oh, great, great. – Replied hysterically.  
\- Uh…. Girls… I think you should really check the rules. – Said one of the boys, Matthew. – This seems really messed up.  
\- Yeah. – Said the last boy, Tanner. – What the hell is this? Why would I want to kill someone to escape?  
\- Oh hey Tanner! – Said Than. – Didn’t see you there.  
\- … I completely understand now.  
\- What the fuck is this Belinda. Just let us out. – Said Mackenzie.  
\- Oh ho ho ho ho… You just wish ho ho ho… Fuckit’shappeningagain ho ho ho ho  
\- Brittnay I’m about to, how do you say, faint. – Said before collapsing in the ground.  
\- Fucking Saison Margeurite  
\- Oh god, I’m sure the rules aren’t that scary. – Said Than who have yet to read them.  
\- Ho ho ho ho ho Ihavetogonow. – Laughed Belinda while leaving the scene. Bridget followed her.  
\- Guys, I know this is really fucked up. – Said one of the Monocubs.  
\- Yeah, I would be pretty fucked if I were one of you. – Replied another one. – I’m Khloe by the way, if y’all need anything just let me know.  
\- Oh, I am Kim and the one who left was my sister Kourtney.  
\- I thought she was called Bridget. – Said Blaine.  
\- No, not her, the other one.  
\- Belinda is your sister?  
\- Shut the fuck up Blaine. – Yelled Mackenzie.  
\- No, Kourtney was the first one to leave.  
\- How rude can you be mom?  
\- You didn’t even introduce yourself.  
\- Oh, I am Kris. – Smiled the last monocub.  
\- Oh my God mom, you are being so extra right now.  
\- But I just said my name.  
\- Now you’re putting up excuses.  
\- But you two also said your names.  
\- Oh, now is our fault? Really nice mom. Let’s go, Kim.  
\- Bye.  
\- Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
\- SHUT THE FUCK UP SHAY VAN BUREN. – Screamed Mackenzie.  
\- Oh, good luck guys. – Said Kris.  
\- Now you’re wishing us good luck? – Said Trisha.  
\- Don’t be mean to her. – Replied Jenna Dapananian. – It must be hard being the mom of the house.  
\- So what are the rules? – Asked Than.  
\- You have to kill someone if you want to escape. – Stated Ashley with a really creep voice.  
\- Oh, okay. Could be worst.  
\- If they think I’m gonna stay here with all this bitches trying to kill me… They better think twice. – Said Zales. – Let’s go cheer squad, we have to find an exit………………………. Shay you are not part of the cheer squad.  
\- … Oh, I know.  
\- Then why are you following us?  
\- You’ll ask me for help… Eventually.  
\- Stay out of our way. – And saying that, Zales left the gym.  
\- Same goes for you fucking Saison Margeurite.  
\- Oh, wait for me, Brittnay.  
\- … We are fucked. – Ended Ashley.

Mackenzie, Brittnay and both Trishas were the firsts to leave the gym, were quickly followed by Shay and Saison. The football team also decided to explore the campus. Than tried to accompany them but was quickly pulled apart. As soon as those ten left, Jenna Darabond stood up in front of the desk.

\- Okay, the six of us have to stay together. If one of those ten were to kill someone do you think it would be any of them? No! They would come after us.  
\- I pass. – Snoozed Rachel  
\- You…pass?  
\- You tried this exact same thing on Overland Park with exactly us six, it didn’t work out. Let’s go, Judith  
\- See ya.  
\- Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
\- Shay? I though you were with the cheer squad. – Presumed Jenna Dapananian  
\- I was, but they kicke me off.  
\- Who needs those gremlins anyway, with the five of us together, we should be safe.  
\- Look, I get it. – Said Ashley. – You are the most hated one here, you are scared. But I don’t think anyone here could ever kill someone.  
\- Oh, you weren’t there when Brittnay slayed the four men chasing us. – Said Van Buren.  
\- Well, more evidence that we five must stick together, there are real psychos around here. – Said Darabond.  
\- I’m not teaming up with some fucking hipster, I have morals you know. – Stated Shay. – I’ll go alone. I don’t need anyone.  
\- Well, I guess it’s you and I together Jenna, just like the old days.  
\- Are we going on a date? – Asked Dapananian.  
\- …Sure… We going on a “date”.  
\- Oh yeah, oh yeah, let’s fucking go. – Screamed Dapananian while leaving the gym. Darabond sighted and followed her.  
\- Ok, Than do you want to explore the place with me? – Proposed Ashley.  
\- Urg…. I guess it won’t hurt… I would have preferred to stay with the boys…  
\- Okay let’s get moving.  
\- Wait, are you leaving me here? – Stopped them Shay.  
\- Um… Yes.  
\- I though you said you wanted to be alone.  
\- Well yes, I can go alone, no problem. But if someone kills me you’ll have to carry the weight of my death just because you wanted to leave me here, without anyone. Would you two be able to carry the burden?  
\- I already carry the weight of people getting murdered, arms ripped off, shootings, people sent to jail, kidnaps, and everything without being really my fault; so yeah, I can handle one more thing easily. – Said Ashley.  
\- …You can come with us if you want. – Proposed Than.  
\- Oh if you ask for it so desperately I guess I can go with you two. So, where are we going?  
\- We should search through this place, try to find some clues.

Upon leaving the room, they took a walk through the corridors, they found a total of four classrooms, none of them with anything in particular but it’s awful decoration. It became clear that they were in some sort of school.

At last, they found an A/V classroom, it was the most particular classroom they found since they started looking. Inside they found both Trishas, playing with the cameras. The room had some computers, a green screen, and a bunch of camera sets.

\- Hey, how do I look?  
\- You look amazing. How do I look?  
\- Amazing.  
\- Uuuuh let’s take some more picturessss!!  
\- Oh yeah, totally. We should make us a promotional video.  
\- Uh yes yes yes, I want to make a video of me announcing  
\- Squishy Squashy Detergent  
\- You completely read my mind!  
\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Interrupted them Shay.  
\- Hi. – Answered both at the same time.  
\- Uh, I know what this green screen is for. – Declared Than  
\- You mean the chroma? – Asked Trisha Cappelleti.  
\- Yeah. C’mon put on some boys in here.  
\- In the… Chroma…?  
\- Yeah, it’s like you connect the computer to the green screen and whatever you want it appears.  
\- OH, CAN I GET A MANSION ALL TO MYSELF? – Yelled Trisha 2  
\- Oh, no Trisha, it doesn’t work like that.  
\- What? What do you mean it doesn’t work like that?  
\- It’s mostly to change the background. – Explained Cappelleti. – And even if we change it, you’ll only see it in the computer, you won’t see it in real life.  
\- Oh… Sucks. Okay let’s get moving.  
\- Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
\- Is it necessary to make it that long?  
\- Oh, I don’t know Ashley Katchadourian… IS IT?  
\- Trisha… I wasn’t even talking to you.  
\- I’ll be watching over you… And not in the good way.  
\- Uuuuuuuuuh. – Echoed Trisha 2. - Sassy  
\- Wow, she really hates you. – Said Shay when the three of them left the A/V Room.  
\- It’s all Jenna’s fault… I’ll never forgive her. [Ominous music]  
\- This is completely homeland. – Said Than.

The infirmary was the last room yet to be checked in the school, upon registering the first and only floor of the building, some students were trying to unlock the main door of the school while the others decided to explore the different rooms of the place.

\- Do you think this will be useful to get high? – Asked Jenna Dapananian while she was checking some of the meds.  
\- Jenna, taking drugs is what popular people like to do, that’s not for us.  
\- Um yeah but…  
\- Do you still want to hang out with me?  
\- Of course, Jenna. Geez.  
\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Said Shay. – Hey is this the infirmary?  
\- Yeah, it’s pretty obvious. – Replied Darabond  
\- Oh… Are there any laxatives?  
\- Why do you want laxatives? – Asked Ashley.  
\- They always come in handy. Oh, here they are, okay… I’ll take all of them.  
\- You can’t do that. – Kourtney, one of the Monocubs appeared form the shadows.  
\- What? Why not?  
\- It says in the rules, you idiot.  
\- In the rules says “Kill someone in order to escape”. – Read Ashley from her pad.  
\- Yeah, that’s the first rule, there are like ten more.  
\- Oohhhhhhh. – Commented everyone.

## Rules of Overland Peak Academy

##  1# You must kill one of your fellow classmates in order to escape.

2# When someone dies, a class trial will be held. Belinda will give proper indications in the future.

3# The Kardasim Monocubs nor Belinda cannot kill anyone.

4# The restaurant closes at 11PM and opens at 8AM.

5# Just one med per student.

6# It’s forbidden to share bedroom with more than one student.

\- Well, that explains a lot of things. – Said Shay. – Then I’ll take just one.  
\- I don’t care as long as you don’t take more than one.  
\- Does lubricant count as a med? – Asked Than.  
\- Gross. But yes, you can only take one.  
\- Goddamnit. Okay, I’ll take one.  
\- In here someone might try to kill you and you chose to take laxatives and lubricant? – Asked Darabond  
\- Uh… Yeah.  
\- Knowing these people we will quickly run out of lubricant. – Said Kourtney.  
\- So is here something like… I don’t know… Makes you high?  
\- Jenna!  
\- I’m sorry Jenna.  
\- No, we don’t have drugs, ask Belinda.  
\- We don’t do drugs. – Laughed Jenna Darabond, clearly pissed. – You know of any cafeteria around here?  
\- Are you a hipster? Grow up. Mature.  
\- Okay, that wasn’t helpful at all. Jenna, we’re leaving.  
\- You and I are totally on the same page. – Said Shay to the bored Monocub.  
\- You have your med, just get out.  
\- Hey. – Interrupted Than. – Is there any office of lost items around here?  
\- We’re not giving back your phones.  
\- Oh no, I don’t care about my phone, well I mean yes but…  
\- Spill it out.  
\- I always carry some toys with me. You know what I mean, right?  
\- Oh my god you are so gross get out of my infirmary. – Than nodded sadly with his face and followed Shay to the corridor. – Hey, Ashley Katchadourian.  
\- Yes?  
\- Be careful, someone’s coming after you.  
\- Wait, really?  
\- I don’t know, I’m supposed to say it to everyone I talk to.  
\- Oh okay.  
\- But they’re coming after you. – Repeated Kourtney before vanishing.

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
\- Go away Shay Van Buren, we are trying to figure this out.

The entrance of the school was rather usual. By being imprisoned in the school, you would have guessed that the main door would be a complete fortress. But it was just a classic door.

\- What do you have to figure out? – Asked Katchadourian.  
\- Saison tried to open the door and it’s closed. – Informed Brittnay. – I’m just trying to find for something to break it open.  
\- Oui, the door it is, how do you say, locked. We don’t know what to do.  
\- That’s exactly what I just said, fucking Saison Margeurite.  
\- Open! Open! Open! – Cheered Blaine.  
\- Have you tried to tell Deandra there’s food outside? – Proposed Ashley.  
\- Oh, that’s actually a good idea. – Said Mackenzie.  
\- Girls, there’s no need to break anything. – Said Monocub Kris.  
\- I’m a girl? – Asked Blaine.  
\- There’s more girls in here than boys, I though you wouldn’t mind.  
\- Oh my God mom, you’re outlasting yourself today. – Said Monocub Kim joining her mother.  
\- Hey Blaine, we can go to some private place, you know, only dudes, maybe we can take a shower together. – Proposed Than.  
\- I think I pass… - Replied Blaine.  
\- But what is the problem here? – Asked Kris.  
\- OMG Mom, are you so old you can’t even see? They are forced to kill each other.  
\- Well, although that’s true, we’re having problems opening the door. – Stated Brittnay.  
\- But the door is open.  
\- What? But Saison keeps telling us is closed.  
\- Oui, the door is, how you say, closed.  
\- That’s because you’re pulling the door, you have to push it. – Explained Kris.  
\- … Oh oui, the door is, how do you say, open. What do you think my friend Brittnay?  
\- So we’ve been waiting for almost an hour because you didn’t knew how to open a fucking door?  
\- That is, how you say, correct. Te he he.  
\- You are so clever Saison. – Complimented her Blaine. They started to make out.  
\- UGH, GROSS. – Yelled Than. – I mean… ugh… Cool and all but… Oh my god let’s get out.  
\- I could puke right now. – Said Brittnay.  
\- Where’s the catch? – Asked Mackenzie. – There’s no way you’re letting us out like that.  
\- Oh no, you are trapped in a village, the school is just one of the buildings here.  
\- Geez mom. You really had to crush all their hopes like that? You’re literally so rude.

The village was rather small, also it was in an esplanade surrounded by a cliff, so there was no way of getting out. Around it there were only mountains, so the location of this place was also a mistery. With that sorted out, the group continued their walk through the village.

The first building they found was a huge mansion, the sign “The Kardasim Mansion” could be read at the entrance, Judith and Rachel were there.

\- This is it Judith. – Said Rachel. – The house of the Kardasims…  
\- Wow Rachel I would have never imagined we could be here.  
\- Let’s enter.  
\- You can’t you stupid bitches.  
\- OH RACHEL, SHE CALLED US A STUPID BITCH  
\- I feel so… flattered.  
\- What the fuck. – Said Monocub Khloe watching the scene.  
\- We can’t enter? – Said Ashley joining the conversation.  
\- Read the fucking sign. This is only for the monocubs.  
\- Stupid Bridget can enter the Kardasim house and I can’t… This is so unfair.  
\- Why do you know them anyway? – Asked Shay.  
\- You don’t know the Kardasims?! – Exclaimed Rachel.  
\- So uncultured. – Mentioned Judith. – Explain them Rach’  
\- The Kardasims are from the reality show “Keeping up with the Kardasims”.  
\- Sounds like a rehash of Keeping up with the Van Buren.  
\- What’s that? – Asked Khloe. – Some kind of crappy show?  
\- How dare you?! The Van Burens are the best family ever.  
\- Hell no, the Kardasims are. – Interrupted Rachel.  
\- Despite you being a nitwit, you have good taste. – Said Khloe. – I’ll let you two enter.  
\- SERIOUSLY?!  
\- Sure, but you’ll have to make some cleanup.  
\- Of course! – Screamed both Rachel and Judith.  
\- Just give me a sec. – Khloe take her pad and began to work with it. – Done, now your pads can open the Main door of the Kardasims house.  
\- It opens with the pads? – Asked Than  
\- Yeah, the door to your rooms also open with the pads, they work as a key, so be sure not to loose it.  
\- Let’s go Judith! Goodbye losers, enjoy yourselves out of the Kardasims house.  
\- …Who are they again? – Said Than.

Upon further research, they found a motel with seventeen bedrooms. Each one had a sign with the name of the student who slept in it; all of them, but one.

\- Who sleeps in this one? I though there were only sixteen of us. – Pointed Shay.  
\- That one is for the seventeenth student. – Said Belinda appearing suddenly.  
\- And who is it?  
\- What?  
\- Who is the seventeenth student? – Asked Ashley.  
\- Well… That’s-  
\- Is it Shaw? – Interrupted Than. – God, I wish is it Shaw  
\- No, it’s  
\- Oh, it’s Justin then? Please tell me it’s not Tristan.  
\- IT’S A SECRET- Screamed Belinda.  
\- If it’s a secret, why you even tell us there’s another student? – Asked Shay.  
\- Well that’s… The plot. – Said lunch lady Belinda before leaving.  
\- That was…. Disappointing. – Mentioned Shay. – Than stop trying to open Tanner’s room, it’s really creepy considering the situation.  
\- Oh! I thought it said Than in the plate, my bad!!  
\- Then why are you pressing the doorbell just now-? – Asked Katchadourian.  
\- Than? What do you need? – Asked Tanner opening the room.  
\- Oh Tanner! Didn’t knew this was your room!  
\- Oh my God, can we just leave? – Proposed Shay.  
\- No, I want to see how this turns out. – Replied Ashley.  
\- So, I’ll make myself at home. – Said Than trying to enter the room.  
\- No Than, I want some privacy.  
\- Oh but my room is next door, you know I can make a hole in the wall and then we can-  
\- Please stop it.  
\- Yeah Than, that’s so gross. – Agreed Shay.  
\- Wh-What? It was just to speak to him at night!  
\- You probably can talk without making a hole, those walls look really thin. – Pointed Ashley.  
\- Actually no. There’s a sign in each room that explains that the walls are soundproof.  
\- Really? Can you teach me what else is in the room? – Proposed Than.  
\- Than, enough. This is already difficult for me.  
\- Okay, okay, I get it. I can make you some company if you feel alone.  
\- Please-  
\- Yeah, yeah, I get it, no problem, see ya later. – Sighted Than as Tanner closed the door.  
\- Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

The last building they visited was the restaurant, in fact, it was the popular Pizza Street; upon entering, Ashley & Co discovered the Monocub Bridget standing in the entrance, along with Deandra eating all she could find and Matthew just helping her.

\- Welcome to Pizza Street. – Said Bridget.  
\- Finally, the last place of this village. – Exclaimed Shay. – Now, let’s search where to put this laxatives on.  
\- Oh it’s the laxative girl. – Said Deandra. – What’s up, Shay?  
\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Deandra.  
\- You know what? In this place there are tons of food and all of them are free!! I want to stay here forever!  
\- Seriously?  
\- Yeah, here’s all the food you can wish. – Said Matthew joining the conversation.  
\- All of the dishes are made by Belinda. – Remarked Bridget.  
\- She is the best person I know… - Mentioned Deandra.  
\- Maybe we should rest here until the others arrive. – Proposed Ashley. – It will be night soon, I guess they would gather here for dinner.  
\- Yeah, I like the plan. – Agreed Deandra. – And now if you excuse me I have to keep eating.

Shortly after, one by one the students began to arrive to the restaurant, Bridget went to the kitchen, and as soon as she left, the students started to talk about their discoveries. 

\- What the fuck is exactly going on? – Started Mackenzie. – How can Belinda have all this resources to keep us locked in here?  
\- Yeah, and where the fuck are we? – Followed Brittnay. – There are no roads, no bridges… There’s no way to leave but jumping from that cliff.  
\- Oui, Brittnay tried to, how you say, throw me from the cliff but Mackenzie told her, how you say, not to do it.  
\- Yeah, and if I hear one of your fuckings “how you say” one more fucking time I’ll be sure to throw you for sure.  
\- Tee he he, you are so funny Brittnay.  
\- What it’s clear is that this is no normal kidnapping. – Said Jenna Darabond. – What’s with all the “Kill each other to escape”?  
\- Hate to agree, but she’s right. – Said Zales. – If they wanted to kidnap us, they wouldn’t need to lock us in a whole village. The rules are weird as fuck too. What the hell is a “Class trial”?  
\- What? You don’t know what a class trial is? – Mentioned Judith. – Explain them Rach’  
\- Actually, Judith. I don’t know what the fuck is a class trial either…  
\- You don’t?  
\- No, I don’t.  
\- Oh okay.  
\- Stop the fucking chit-chat and tell us what the fuck is a class trial! – Yelled Brittnay.  
\- Oh, so you guys want to know what the class trial is? – Said Belinda, appearing from the shadows.  
\- Yes, lunch Lady Belinda. – Replied Matthew. – Please explain.  
\- After someone’s been murdered, a class trial will be held; there, you will make a debate about who the killer is.  
\- Why? – Interrupted Shay.  
\- Because I say so. As I was saying-  
\- I have a doubt.  
\- Yes, Blaine?  
\- What’s a trial?  
\- It’s where you make a criminal pay for their acts. – Explained Tanner.  
\- Exactly, you’ll be doing the same in the class trial. – Continued Belinda. – You’ll have to find out who the killer is.  
\- Question, luch lady Belinda.  
\- Yes, Trisha Cappelletti?  
\- What if we don’t?  
\- I was getting there.  
\- Oh, okay, sorry lunch lady Belinda. I feel so bad.  
\- Oh, don’t be. – Comforted her the other Trisha.  
\- If you don’t find out the killer, the killer escapes and the rest of you-  
\- Excuse me, lunch lady Belinda.  
\- What now, Matthew?  
\- How will the killer escape if there are no exists?  
\- …With a plane…?  
\- Oh, okay, didn’t though about that.  
\- As I was saying… Where was I…?  
\- “If you don’t find out the killer, the killer escapes and the rest of you-“ you said. – Helped Trisha.  
\- Oh yeah, thank you Trisha. Yeah, exactly, if you don’t find out who the killer is, all of you but the killer will die.  
\- What the fuck? – Said most of the students.  
\- And… If we do find him? – Said Jenna Dapananian awkwardly.  
\- Then the killer will die and the rest of you continue to live here.  
\- What if no one kills anyone? – Asked Shay.  
\- Nothing, you live here ‘till you die of old.  
\- That’s cool with me. – Said Deandra. – What do we have for dinner tomorrow?  
\- Are you fucking serious? – Interrupted Brittnay. – I’m not fucking staying here.  
\- We won’t kill anyone! – Stated Shay.  
\- You sure? Some of the people in this table ripped my arms off. – Mentioned Deandra.  
\- Oh by the way. – Continued Belinda. – If someone kills within the next 48 hours, their biggest dream will be granted.  
\- “Our biggest dream”? – Repeated Darabond. – What’s that supposed to mean?  
\- Just an incentive so you girls feel the urge of kill someone immediately. – And with that, Belinda left the restaurant.

## The Monocub Show

\- Thank so much for reading this far. – Said Monocub Kim.  
\- It means a lot for u-  
\- Shut up mom.  
\- She really had to ruin the moment. – Mentioned Kourtney.  
\- She’s so extra, always. – Agreed Khloe  
\- Enough. – Stop them Bridget. – Thank you for reading, although probably no one reads it.  
\- Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
\- What the fuck is this stupid bitch doing here?  
\- Anyone can enter the A/V Classroom. – Said Shay.  
\- Well that’s it, we are done.


	2. Chapter 1: Daily life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 1 (Daily life) of the crossover where the cast of The most popular girl in school is forced to play a killing game.
> 
> Ashley Katchadourian suffers due to seeing how tight her classmates are with each other. Will she be able to fit in even in this circumstances? Plus, as Belinda offers more and more motives for the students to kill each other, who will be the first tempted by the urge to kill?

# Chapter 1: When the sun rise, the rats hide. Daily life 

After Belinda’s announcement everyone went to their rooms, it was clear all of them wanted to be alone.

As Tanner said, Ashley found a sign in her room explaining how the walls were soundproof, other than that, the bedroom was rather usual, it had a king size bed, a closet, a tv where the Monocub Kardasim podcasts could be seen and it had it’s own bathroom. 

In addition, inside one of the drawers of the closet, a set of five knives could be found.

\- This must be for the kitchen. – Ashley said to herself. She sighted, as in school, it seemed everyone had someone to rely on or to spent time with, but as usual she was on the outs.

And, considering the situation, the thought of being alone was rather scary. Luckily, as Khloe explained to her earlier, the bedrooms can only be opened with the pad of the owner of the room. So as long as she stayed on her bedroom, she should be safe. 

With this in mind, she cuddled herself until she fell sleep.

## The Monocub Show. Night 1

\- You could be killed poorly in this killing game or you could die with glamour, how? You just have to put some of the new makeup Glow, glow, glow by Kim Kardasim. – Announced the own Kim.  
\- You stupid Kim, this people have no money. – Said Khloe.  
\- What? They can make money easily!  
\- How’s that?  
\- They can smack the objects around the village to earn some coins, I’ve watched it on a video.  
\- … Are you on drugs, Kim?  
\- No! Seriously! I’ve tried it myself!  
\- It’s incredible how when their lives were at stake, the money completely lost value to them. – Interfered Bridget.  
\- Wow that’s deep. – Mentioned Kourtney.  
\- And she’s so right… - Agreed Khloe.  
\- Hey Kim! – Kris appeared smiling on the screen.  
\- Oh my god Mom, what now?  
\- Stop sabotaging our show. – Kourtney said.  
\- I’ve already put your new Glow, glow, glow makeup kit at sell on the center of the village.  
\- Mom, money is not a trend anymore. – Stated Khloe.  
\- What? How is that?  
\- You’re so embarrassing. – Mentioned Kourtney.  
\- Y’all are embarrassing. – Finalized Bridget.

Ding, Dong, Dong, Ding.  
\- Good morning students. – Said Belinda through the monitor. – It is now 7AM, I hope y’all enjoy your day trying to survive. Also, breakfast is ready.

\- Morning, huh? I almost didn’t sleep. – Sighted Ashley. – Well, I should go to the restaurant to see how is everyone doing.

Upon leaving her room she took into account who lived next to her room and, by doing that, she realized that there were some gaps between some of the rooms, dividing the motel into four sections. In hers, there was her own room, Deandra’s, Matthew’s and the one for the seventeenth student. Her thoughts were interrupted by Deandra leaving her room in a hurry while screaming “Breakfastssss” at the top of her lungs. 

The other students began to leave their rooms as well, and some of them, such as Mackenzie and Brittnay, Saison and Blaine and both Jennas came out of the same rooms, it appeared that these duos decided to spent the night together. Ashley Katchadourian sighted at the impossible though of ask anyone to spent the night together, at least she wasn’t the only one.  
\- Seriously Tanner? You spent the night with Matthew and not with me? – Than could be heard arguing with both Tanner and Matthew on a nearby room.  
\- We would have invited you, but as the rules say, we cannot share bedroom with more than one person. – Explained Matthew. – Also your attitude can get somewhat…  
\- And what had you guys did? Take a shower together? Not that I care!  
\- Yes, that type of attitude exactly. Sorry Than. – And with that, both of them left, quickly followed by Jonathan.

Continuing her walk, Ashley rapidly arrive at the restaurant. Although the circumstances, the ambience in the restaurant was somehow animated. With Deandra eating all the dishes she could find and Mackenzie and Shay arguing and yelling at each other, it gave a sense of familiarity.

However they all knew it was all fake, the worried looks on their faces couldn’t deceive Ashley’s perspective eyes neither Jenna Darabond’s, who step up in front of everyone.

\- Listen, I know I’m not everyone’s favorite here, but we need a plan.  
\- Well, something I can agree on. – Mentioned Brittnay. – What’s your plan? Burn down the entire village like you did to the fucking mall?  
\- Relax, Brittnay. – Comforted Mackenzie. – Jenna, I understand that you want to amend the mistakes you made in the past, but trust me, this people will never follow your lead again; so what if you shut the fuck up and let me handle things from here on out? ‘kay?  
\- Okay. – Said Jenna taking a seat. – So what’s your plan? Burn some cars? It’s a shame there are none around here, right?  
\- Hear me out, Belinda is some fucking psycho who wants us to kill each other and, even though is something I would do with much PLEASURE, we should just wait patiently. Our parents will miss us, they’ll contact the police, and we will be safe.  
\- So… we just have to wait? – Asked Deandra. – Fine with me!!  
\- Would it be that easy? – Mentioned Dapananian. – Bring us here must have been hard, I doubt they’ll let us go so easily.  
\- Yeah. – Agreed Judith. – You guys have never seen a show like this?  
\- Well, what’s your plan then? Wait for some of these psychos to kill us?  
\- I don’t see the problem staying here. – Said Deandra. – We have food, and we have breakfast… And lunch and dinner!!! And for free, why would you guys want to leave?  
\- Ugh, okay do whatever, I’ll just wait nice and patiently while you guys fucking kill each other. Let’s go cheer squad.  
\- Uuuuh how sassy. – Mentioned Trisha 2.  
\- Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
\- Shay, you are not coming. – Stopped her Brittnay.  
\- Why would you guys think I want to go with you?  
\- Because you were following us?  
\- No!! I was just walking in the same direction! Different things!  
\- What if you stay here and keep an eye on Ashley Katchadourian? – Proposed Trisha Cappelletti.  
\- Uhh Trisha, I’m right here.  
\- She’s NOT to be trusted.  
\- Wow babe, relax. – Comforted her Matthew. – I’ll keep an eye on her.  
\- Oh you’re so lovely. – Said Trisha as she began to make out with her boyfriend.  
\- Wow, what an unpleasant sight. – Mentioned Rachel.  
\- Agree! – Exclaimed Than.  
\- Said the girl who made a blowjob to every guy in school. – Replied Brittnay. – Seriously Mackenzie, let’s go.  
\- Now that we are talking about babies. – Began Saison.  
\- No one was talking about fucking babies fucking Saison Marguerite.  
\- Blaine, have you seen our, how do you say… Baby?  
\- YOU JUST SAID BABIES A SECOND AGO – Yelled Brittnay.  
\- Our baby? I though it was with you.  
\- No it’s not…. Oh! My poor Brittnay!  
\- What the fuck do you want now?!  
\- Oh, no my friend Brittnay, I was not talking about you, I was talking about my baby Brittnay.  
\- You lost your fucking baby? Well, that’s pathetic.  
\- Ou… - Saison buried her face between her hands and began crying. – My baby Brittnay, where could she be?  
\- Really nice Brittnay, look what you’ve done. – Scolded her Deandra.  
\- Yeah Brittnay, way to go. – Agreed Jenna Darabond, clearly enjoying the moment.  
\- Brittnay, let’s just leave. – Finalized Zales as she and the rest of the cheer squad plus Shay followed her.  
\- To kidnap a baby… Lunch Lady Belinda has gone too far. – Stated Matthew.  
\- I’ll make her pay… Pay! Pay! Pay! – Screamed Blaine leaving the place.  
\- Wait Blaine! Don’t do anything stupid! – Said Tanner quickly following him.

The eight left in the restaurant awaited for the humble cry of Saison to stop. Eventually, they got tired of waiting and began to leave.  
Even Saison got tired of crying and left the place, leaving the two left, Ashley and Matthew on an unpleasant silent. Ashley tried to make some conversation.  
\- So… I’ve heard you had no penis?  
\- Don’t go there, please Ashley Katchadourian.  
\- Okay, okay. I was just wondering… Why does Trisha hate me so much?  
\- Mhm… Maybe it’s just that she doesn’t knows how to apologize for what happened between you two and now she’s handling it that way.  
\- That makes sense actually.  
\- Don’t you worry! I’ll talk with her and try to amend your problems.  
\- Would you? Wow Matthew, that’s really nice of you, thanks.  
\- Now I must ask you… Why are you wearing that trench coat all the time?  
\- Oh, this? Is with what I woke up.  
\- But all of us have our usual clothes on, you usually wear… that?  
\- Sometimes, I wore it to meet secretly with the Atchison cheer squad.  
\- Why would you meet secretly with them?  
\- To sabotage the Overland Park cheer squad.  
\- … Didn’t you though Trisha may be angry with you because of that?  
\- ………. The though never crossed my mind. I-I’ll talk to her. Thank you Matthew!! – And with that, Ashley left the restaurant.

Upon leaving the place, Katchadourian found Rachel and Judith cleaning the entrance of the Kardasim mansion, both of them were supervised by Bridget. Than and Deandra were also watching the scene.

\- Stupid Bridget, making fun of us because we want to go inside the Kardasim’s mansion.  
\- What’s so interesting about it? – Asked Deandra. – It’s just a mansion. Isn’t everyone in Overland Park like super rich?  
\- Do you think that if I were super rich, I would work on Pizza Street? – Asked Bridget heavily.  
\- I would.  
\- Shut up Bridget, let me reply to her question. – Asked Rachel. – The Kardasim Mansion is the best place around here. Judith and I even designed a map to sneak in during the nights.  
\- You shouldn’t do that.  
\- Jealous much, Bridget? Who’s laughing now, eh?  
\- I can literally go in whenever I want to.  
\- She’s right on that Rach’…  
\- But I though Khloe modified your pad’s so you can enter whenever you wanted. – Interfered Than.  
\- Well, yes but whenever we enter Khloe tell us to clean the rooms, wash the dishes…  
\- They even make us do their foot pedicure. – Continued Judith.  
\- And Kim’s feet smell weird.  
\- Really weird.  
\- At least Bridget is not there when we go cleaning.  
\- So… About the plan to infiltrate inside the mansion… - Said Ashley.  
\- Oh, we should talk about it when stupid Bridget is not around.  
\- Rach’… There are cameras everywhere…  
\- Well yeah but… I’ve got all the notes in my pad.  
\- What if you hand me your pad for a minute? – Asked Bridget.  
\- Uh… No! You can’t hurt me! It says it on the rules!  
\- It says that I can’t kill you, but I can beat you up.  
\- Oh… Deandra can you please protect me from my psycho sister?  
\- What do you have to offer? – Asked Deandra.  
\- Uhh… food…?  
\- I can get the food of the restaurant delivered directly at your door. – Said Bridget.  
\- Deal! Sorry girl with glasses.  
\- …AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Rachel began to scream while running away from her sister.  
\- There goes our plan. – Sighed Judith.  
\- So is there anything special in this house other than Kardasims stuff? – Asked Ashley.  
\- Special like what?  
\- I don’t know, does Belinda sleep in there, for instance?  
\- Oh… No, I don’t think so. Haven’t seen her at least. Usually inside are Kourtney, Kim and Khloe, their mother doesn’t stop much around there.  
\- Sure that brigs up a lot of drama but… Not interested. – Said Deandra.  
\- Anyways… Have you seen the cheer squad? I need to talk with Trisha.  
\- They headed to the school building. – Informed her Than. – I think they were gonna do some practice.  
\- Cool, thanks.

After watching how Bridget finally got Rachel’s pad and kept it for herself, Ashley continued her way to the school grounds. By the noise coming from the gym, she quickly found the cheer squad training, along with Shay and both Jennas.

However, Jenna Darabond and Jenna Dapananian didn’t look interested in the practice of the cheer squad, it seemed they were inspecting the floor of the place rather than paying attention to everyone else. Shay, in the other hand, looked as she wanted to join the practice, but she was constantly dismissed.

\- Ashley! Perfect timing. – Greeted her Jenna Dapananian. – Mind help us a little bit?  
\- How so?  
\- We are looking for the hatchet from were Belinda appeared the first time we saw her, it must be around here. – Said Darabond. – It may help us escape or even find her lair.  
\- Well that would be impossible. – Mentioned Belinda appearing of nowhere.  
\- HOLY SHIT. – Screamed Dapananian.  
\- Only the monocubs and I know how to open these. Not even the seventeenth student knows how to open them from outside. – Laughed Belinda.  
\- From outside? – Repeated Darabond.  
\- Well, that’s not very nice. – Commented Dapananian. – You could end up the mystery and tell us who that student is.  
\- Not happening! I will only tell you that he or she has permission to kill so you better kill someone before he or she kills you…!!! – And with that, Belinda flew away.  
\- Who could she or he be? – Asked Ashley.  
\- Beats me, but I don’t want to find out. – Replied Dapananian.  
\- C’mon it’s some made up lie to scare us. – Said Darabond. – If there were a seventeenth student, some of the sixteen of us would have seem them. She’s just scaring us so we kill each other. Won’t work.  
\- Yeah, woooo, you said it! – Cheered Dapananian. – So Jenna, wanna just relax and make out?  
\- Jenna, as I told you last night, we only share bedroom because it’s safer that way. You’re not my type.  
\- Yeah, get it. What about you, Ashley?  
\- Uhh… I’m not into that kinda stuff.  
\- Shame.  
\- Well, if you guys excuse me, I need to talk with Trisha so…  
\- Fine, see you later Ashley. – And saying this, both Jennas left.

When she realized, the cheer squad had also left the gym, it seemed Shay was left behind as she was stretching alone on the floor. Ashley decided to leave as well. She wasn’t really bothered about not being able to speak to Trisha because, what would she do after speaking with her? She had no will of investigating such as Jenna had, neither had any close friends to spend the time with such as Rachel and Judith. 

There was nothing to do in the academy and the though of not having any goal nor purpose scared her deeply. She sighed and went to the motel. On her way, she heared Rachel asking Judith to share the room with her due to Bridget stealing her pad. However, although Ashley would have loved to talk to them, she had no voice nor the interest of the two of them.

She entered her room and, even though it was really early, she fell asleep. 

## The Monocub Show. Night 2

\- Welcome again, today, we have some special guests.  
\- Judithhhh!! I’m on TV with the Kardasimsssss!! You seeing me?  
\- Rach’ I’m right here.  
\- Oh, right.  
\- So these two… Girls are here to prove that my make up kit glow glow glow can help even the worsts cases! – Announced Kim. – I remember that the new Glow, glow, glow palette is now totally free.  
\- Yes, money sucks. – Agreed Kourtney.  
\- So not watermelon. – Continued Khloe.  
\- What did you mean with the “worsts cases”? – Asked Judith.  
\- Oh, nothing. You see? I apply the new palette of Glow, glow, glow and…  
\- How do I look Judith?  
\- Well uh… You look like a clown Rach’…  
\- … Kortney!! You changed my palette.  
\- Whoops.  
\- It suits you. – Added Khloe.  
\- Whatever fuck you guys. – Said Kim crying while leaving.  
\- Can I keep the palette? – Asked Rachel.  
\- It’s a clown palette. – Replied Bridget.  
\- Sure, all yours.  
\- Wow Rach’… That’s like a collectible item.  
\- That’s right! – Returned Kim totally recovered. – We hide one special edition of Glow, glow, glow through the academy. Whoever gets it is welcomed to play golf with us in the Kardasim Mansion!  
\- How exciting. – Finalized a bored Kourtney.

The morning announcement hadn’t sounded yet, but Ashley was awake. As she expected, no one came last night to see if she was okay, no one cared that she missed dinner, no one would have cared if she was dead.

Ashley pulled this thoughts aside by taking a shower. Afterwards, she put her cheer squad uniform on and her trench coat covering it. It still was dark outside, but Ashley leaved her room. The academy at night was so peaceful, only the noise of the wind could be heard. She headed to the restaurant and take breakfast. It was as if she was the only left in a ghost town. 

She then went to the school’s infirmary. At least, she would be greeted there, although it would be by a Monocub.

\- Welcome to the infirmary. – Greeted her Bridget. – Making me work so early, you must truly despise me.  
\- Oh, not my intention. I just need some meds.  
\- Sure, but just one per student.  
\- You work here all day?  
\- No, the rest of the Monocubs and I have organized ourselves so three work on the show, one works here and the other one gets to rest.  
\- Oh, cool. I’ll have this.  
\- Mhm, I have taken some of these years ago. – Commented when Ashley showed her the med she was taking. – It sure sucks.  
\- How did you get through?  
\- I don’t. I just live with it. But if anything, I’m all ears.  
\- Really?  
\- I don’t care that much, but I don’t have anything else to do.  
\- I just feel that… No one really cares about me, you know? Anything I do… It’s just worthless. 

Ashley continued to let her feelings out until, eventually, the morning announcement went off, after that, Ashley left the school. She then hesitated between meeting the rest at breakfast or not, but finally decided to go.

The ambience was similar compared to the day before. Saison and Blaine looked like they recomposed themselves after last day’s drama. The rest all looked the same as always.

Since she already had breakfast, Katchadourian just waited for everyone to finish their meals. Until something unexpected happened.

\- What the fuck is this? – Said Shay pulling out a black box from the chocolate fountain. Suddenly, an explosion of confetti filled the restaurant.  
\- Congrats! – Said Kris appearing on the place.  
\- Oh my god mom, could you be anymore rude? – Asked Kim. – You could have scared some- OH MY GOD  
\- What?  
\- Mom, you hide my palette on the chocolate fountain?!  
\- I though no one would fine it there.  
\- If the word rude appeared in the dictionary, your face would appear on it.  
\- Excuse me, what the fuck is going on? – Asked a confused Shay.  
\- You just won a golf trip with the monocubs outside the Kardasim Mansion! – Replied Kris smiling.  
\- All the colors of the palette are totally destroyed! – Whined Kim.  
\- Wow, such a waste of money. – Mentioned Mackenzie.  
\- Yeah, totally. Look what you’ve done, mom!  
\- I was jus trying to help! At least think that the money has no value anymore, it’s not big of a deal.  
\- Oh my god mom, just shut it. I don’t wanna hear about it.  
\- Well. Shay at least you will speak to me, we have a golf trip to attend to.  
\- Do I have to go?  
\- Of course! It’s a once in lifetime experience.  
\- You will totally be the most envied one in town.  
\- Okay, I’m in.  
\- Cool! Let’s go. – Said Kim leading the march. Shay and Kris followed her.  
\- Golf, the game of the rich. – Sighed Darabond. – Anyways, are you feeling better, Saison?  
\- Oui, Blaine and I are now waiting for, how do you say, another baby?  
\- GROSS. – Yelled Brittnay.  
\- Seriously? – Said Mackenzie. – Wow, and I though I was the one with no morals.  
\- Blaine, I did not expect this from you. – Mentioned Matthew, somewhat disappointed.  
\- Uh… Sorry? Saison wanted a baby so… - Tried Blaine to excuse himself.  
\- I’m surrounded by fucking weirdos. – Resigned herself Brittnay.  
\- Well girls, time to practice. – Announced Mackenzie.  
\- Go, go, go. – Cheered Trisha the second.  
\- Actually, Trisha, can I speak to you for a moment?  
\- Sure!  
\- Uhh… Not you, the other Trisha.  
\- … You want to speak with me? Ashley Katchadourian?  
\- Um yes.  
\- Oh well… I don’t know. Mackenzie?  
\- Sure Trisha, just don’t stay alone with her.  
\- I’ll stay with her. – Cheered Trisha 2.  
\- Sure, see you later at the gym.  
\- You better not be fucking late. – Finalized Brittnay following Mackenzie on her way out.  
\- So? What do you wanna talk about?  
\- I hope she wants to talk about the Kardasim show last night, so funny. – Commented Trisha 2.  
\- Oh my gosh, me too.  
\- When they put on the…  
\- The clown makeup on Rachel!!!  
\- I couldn’t stop laughing.  
\- Um… Girls? I’m right here. – Said Rachel.  
\- Ohhhhhh Raachellll didn’t see ya there. Okay Ashley Katchadourian let’s go outside.

Ashley followed both Trisha’s till the entrance of the school. They stopped and looked Ashley on the eyes.

\- So what is it Ashley?  
\- Oh well, actually I wanted to formally apologize for all what transpired about the door… Although it wasn’t really my fault.  
\- Oh, the door thing… It was a little messed up I’ll give you that.  
\- Ohhhh now I recognize you! – Said Trisha 2. – You were the one who helped the Atchison cheer squad!  
\- Yes, that’s… Right as well. I’m sorry about that too.  
\- Oh, she’s really nice. – Commented Trisha 2.  
\- Yeah, she is. – Agreed Trisha Cappelletti.  
\- Really? – Asked Ashley.  
\- Ashley… Oh gosh I’m so nervous… I never though I would ever say this.  
\- Calm down! You can do this! – Cheered the other Trisha.  
\- Ashley… Oh god… What is she gonna say?  
\- C’mon! I know you can say it!  
\- Ashley Katchadourian… I… forgive you.  
\- Seriously? Wow… Thank you Trisha. It means a lot. – Said Ashley almost sobbing. – Is it too much if I ask to be again on the cheer squad?  
\- Well, I’ll have to ask Mackenzie about that, but sure.  
\- I waited so much for this, I’ll never wear this again. – Mentioned Ashley happy while she took out her trench coat, showing with pride the Overland Park cheer squad uniform.  
\- Uh… Ashley? That’s the old one.  
\- Uuuuh! Vintage!  
\- Well yeah… Do you think Mackenzie would care?  
\- Mmm we’ll talk with her about that. Let’s go.  
\- Thank you Trisha, it really makes me happy.

And so, Ashley entered to the gym along with Trisha Cappelletti and Trisha 2 and, due to the lack of members of the cheer squad, Mackenzie accepted Ashley as a member. When the practice ended it was already dark outside. However, Ashley did not go with the rest to the restaurant. The meds she was taking had some secondary effects and, between them, was the lack of hungriness. 

She returned to her room and took a shower, afterwards, she sit on her bed and turned on the TV, maybe she could comment with both Trisha’s how the program was next day.

## The Monocub Show. Night 3

\- Hey girls! The game of golf was fun tonight, right?  
\- …  
\- Wow mom… You’re outlasting yourself.  
\- Kim… Are you still ignoring me?  
\- I’m not talking to you, hag.  
\- Hag? – Repeated Kris. – Well that’s uncalled for.  
\- Uncalled for? You ruined her palette! – Said Khloe.  
\- So did Kourtney in the last show and nothing happened.  
\- Now you’re blaming Kourtney? Now that she’s working on the infirmary and can’t defend herself? Wow… Unbelievable.  
\- It was a special edition palette mom! It had my signature on it!  
\- You can always put your signature on a normal palette and make a special one.  
\- … Wow… You just said that?  
\- It’s true Kim. – Replied Kris slightly annoyed.  
\- Whyyyyyyyyyyy she has to be so rudeeeee? – Cried Kim.  
\- I hope you’re happy, mom. Now she’s crying.  
\- Look Kim, I’m sorry about your palette but.  
\- SHUT IT. – Yelled Kim while leaving.  
\- This again? – Finalized Khloe.

Ashley laughed after watching the show, she laughed for the first time since she arrived at the academy. She will definitely comment it with the rest of the cheer squad next morning.

She truly felt happy, maybe the meds helped her but she hadn’t feel so great in months and, even if she wasn’t tired, she turned the lights off and went to bed, a smile printed on her face.

There’s where they found her in the next morning. Resting on her own bed, the students found the dead body of Ashley Katchadourian.


	3. Chapter 1: Deadly life. Investigation.

# Chapter 1: Deadly life

\- What the fuck?! – Yelled Mackenzie as she saw the body.  
\- Wow, wow, wow. – Exclaimed Than. – Wait… Who was she again?  
\- The girl we did investigate with. – Replied Shay.  
\- We did? Oh yeah, we did, we did.

In her bed, the body of Ashley Katchadourian could be seen. The blood scattered in her face made clear that she wasn’t alive. Plus, the announcement Belinda made after Matthew, Tanner and Deandra discovered the body, completely confirmed it. Ashley Katchadourian was dead, and her killer was one of the students of the academy.

One by one, the students and Monocubs arrived at Ashley’s room; scared and confused emotions on their faces. When all of them arrived, Belinda made her appearance.

\- It looks Ashley was the first one to go. – Said Belinda.  
\- The shit’s just getting started. – Commented Khloe.  
\- Talking about shit… - Tried to start Brittnay, but she was quickly interrupted.  
\- You are not fucking getting away with this, Belinda! – Screamed Mackenzie. – Yes, Ashley may have betrayed us in the past and, yes, she joined yesterday the cheer squad, but if you fuck with her, you fuck with US.  
\- Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, as I told you before, there will be a class trial where your lives will be at stake. But don’t worry. You’ll have enough time to investigate before the trial.  
\- But we don’t know what to do. – Said Dapananian. – We aren’t forensics or something like that you know.  
\- And I know! That’s why now in your pads you can find a little of an autopsy report, courtesy of myself. Good luck! – And with that, Belinda left the scene.  
\- Well I can’t read it because stupid Bridget stole my pad. – Whined Rachel.  
\- Here you go, you little brat. – Said Bridget handing her the pad just to leave the scene with the rest of the Monocubs.

# Investigation Start.

\- I really hate to bring this up but. – Started Brittnay.  
\- Hey, who were the first to discover the body? – Asked Darabond.  
\- Oh, it was us. – Said Matthew pointing himself and Tanner. – I spent the night with Tanner and by morning I came to get something to my room, that’s when Belinda appeared and told us that there was a dead body in all of the rooms and unlocked them all.  
\- We started to open them up until we found… Ashley. – Finalized Tanner.  
\- Excuse me, but I just want to… - Said Brittnay.  
\- Did you opened the seventeenth student dorm? – Asked Dapananian.  
\- Yeah but there was nothing in particular in there.  
\- CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE SMELL OF SHIT IN THIS FUCKING ROOM? – Yelled Brittnay.  
\- Oui, it smells like, how do you say… poop?  
\- It smells like shit!  
\- It seems all bedrooms smell the same. – Commented Matthew.  
\- What? The fuck not. – Replied Brittnay. – My bedroom does not smell like this.  
\- No? That’s odd… Mine does.  
\- That sure is strange but talking about rooms smelling like shit is making me fell nauseous. – Mentioned Mackenzie. – Left the door open and let the room vent, I’ll return to investigate when this fucking smell is gone. Let’s go cheer squad.  
\- Actually Mackenzie, I’ll stay here. – Said Trisha Cappelletti. – You know, just so nobody messes with the body.  
\- You sure Trisha? – Asked her the other Trisha.  
\- Yeah, I will be fine.  
\- Sure Trisha, if you can bear it, no problem. – Saying this, Mackenzie, Brittnay and Trisha 2 left the scene. Shay followed them.  
\- Well uh… I want to check my bedroom, just in case. – Mentioned Matthew while leaving. Tanner, Blaine and Deandra followed him.

The remaining seven stayed in the room and tried to make it vent as much as possible. Soon afterwards, they started investigating. Trisha approached Than, who had tried to investigate along with Tanner, but was quickly rejected.

\- Uh, Than? You spent some time with Ashley during the first two days, right?  
\- Mmm, yeah, you can say that.  
\- Mind if we join forces to find her killer?  
\- Ugh… I would have preferred with Tanner but sure, you ain’t that bad. So… Should we check the autopsy report?  
\- Oh yeah. Sure.

Than opened his pad and quickly discovered the autopsy report. It read as follows:

_Victim: Ashley Katchadourian. _  
Time of death: Around 2:00AM _  
Cause of death: Blunt trauma due to a fatal blow in the back of the head. _  
Others: The body was found in Ashley Katchadourian’s room lying face up in her own bed. Other than that, there are not any other injuries in the body. ______

## Ashley Katchadourian’s Autopsy Report added to clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

\- Just that? I though they’ll give us something else to start on.  
\- Well, I sure find something strange.  
\- What is it?  
\- Ashley, she has her trench coat putted on. – Pointed out Trisha.  
\- Yeah, so? She wears it all the time.  
\- No, no since yesterday. She said she won’t wear it again.  
\- There’s something about the trench coat that doesn’t sit well with me. – Interfered Jenna Darabond. – See how the coat it’s soaked wet in blood? Well the blankets of the beds are almost clean. Sure they have blood on it, but not as much as the trench coat has.  
\- Wow, you are so intelligent. – Admired her Dapananian. – I would have never seen that by myself.  
\- Thanks Jenna, but we are not making out.  
\- Fuck  


_______ _ _ _

## Trench Coat added to clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

\- That seems all the information we could gather about the body. – Finalized Trisha.  
\- Anything else in the room other than the horrendous smell?  
\- No, it doesn’t look like.  
\- “It doesn’t look like”? – Interfered Judith. – You guys have never watched any of these shows? You need to check the door!  
\- Why?  
\- Ashley may have been killed while she was sleeping, someone may had entered.  
\- But that’s… - Commented Darabond. – I’m too tired to explain why that’s impossible. Jenna, let’s go to investigate somewhere else. – And so, both Jenna’s left the place.  
\- They’re jealous of me knowing all the tricks of these type of shows, right, Rach’?  
\- Well Judith… I don’t know. What’s so important about the door?  
\- I mean, Ashley’s pad is right here, so she had to let someone in.  
\- Mm… That may be right. Point that out in the trial Judith.  
\- Sure Rach’.  
\- … That was a waste of time, let’s go Trisha. – Snoozed Than.  
\- Excuse my friends. – Talked Saison for the first time. – What is… How do you say, this?  
\- Looks like some type of med. – Replied Trisha. – Are those Ashley’s?  
\- Ohh I know these ones, are to deal with depression. Bridget took of those some time ago. – Said Rachel.  
\- In the receipt says that may have secondary effects such as lack of hungriness or sleep. – Read Than. – Well, we may take notes on that.  


_______ _ _ _

## Meds on Ashley’s room added to clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

\- Well, that’s all. Saison, would you mind keeping an eye on the body? – Asked Trisha.  
\- Oui, I just hope that my baby doesn’t come out as a… How do you say, serial killer? Tee he he  
\- Let’s hope not.

_______ _ _ _

Upon leaving Ashley’s room, Trisha and Than found most of the football team in the Motel grounds. Than greeted them with enthusiasm.

_______ _ _ _

\- Oh, hey guys! I knew you wouldn’t investigate without me!  
\- Oh Than, we are not waiting for you. – Crushed his hopes Blaine. – We are trying to investigate why Matthew’s room smell like shit.  
\- I can help you guys out!  
\- Than being brutally honest, you will be more of a nuisance than a helper. – Said Tanner.  
\- Wow, that must have hurt. – Commented Trisha.  
\- Uh no… It’s just a joke between us guys! You’ll never understand!  
\- Oh, Trisha, you are welcome to join. – Said Matthew. – You see? Or rather, smell?  
\- Yeah, smells bad… Real bad. – Admitted Trisha.  
\- Which is strange, I live two doors away from Ashley, and Blaine, who lives almost next to her, doesn’t have this type of smell in his room.  
\- Where did the smell started?  
\- I’ve slept on Tanner’s room last night. So, I don’t really know. I discovered the smell this morning.  


_______ _ _ _

## Weird smell in the dorms added to clues

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

After realizing there was nothing else to do in the motel, Trisha and Than headed to the School grounds and, once there, got to the infirmary. There they found Trisha 2 interrogating Kourtney, she was clearly pissed.

_______ _ _ _

\- As I told you, I’m not allowed to kill anyone.  
\- Yeahhhh… Sureeee. – Replied Trisha 2. – So what were you doing last night?  
\- Work here in the infirmary.  
\- Mh-hm I see now.  
\- Trisha, are you interrogating Kourtney? – Interrupted Trisha.  
\- Oh? Uhh yes, she’s so fishy.  
\- Now that you say so…  
\- Doesn’t it say in the rules that they’re not allowed to kill? – Finalized Than.  
\- But what if it’s a lie, huh? – Continued Trisha 2. – Someone came to the infirmary last night?  
\- I’m not allowed to say it.  
\- See? So fishy!  
\- We found some meds on Ashley’s room. – Explained Than. – Can you at least tell us if they came from here?  
\- … Yeah.  
\- Yeah they came form here or yeah I can tell us? – Asked Trisha 2.  
\- I can hand you the list of the meds that were taken from here. But I can’t tell you which med were grabbed by who. Here you go.

_______ _ _ _

Kourtney handed the list to them, it read as follows:  
• Laxatives x1 _• Lubricant x1 _• Depression pills x1 _• Poisonous pills x1___

_______ _ _ _

___\- What the hell? Someone grabbed… - Started Than.  
\- Lubricant?! – Continued Trisha 2.  
\- …Yeah… Who would grab lubricant in this type of situation? Are they insane? Geez, this people. – Mentioned Than.  
\- Why would they need lubricant? – Asked Trisha.  
\- Oh! Oh! Maybe they need it for a door that doesn’t open easily!  
\- Exactly what I was thinking!  
\- Oh my god, how stupid these people can be? – Said Kourtney to herself.  
_ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_  
_  
_List of meds added to the clues.___

-Oh, Trisha, you noticed how the trench coat disappeared? So earie!  
\- The trench coat? Ashley’s you mean?  
\- Yeah, don’t you remember? Yesterday she toked of her coat and left it on the ground before joining us! And now… Bang! It’s gone!  
\- Well, I don’t recall it exactly, but I totally trust you!  


____  
_  
_

_______ _ _ _

## Trisha’s account added to clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Upon finalizing the conversation with Trisha, Than and Cappelletti left the school and headed to the restaurant, Deandra and Bridget could be found there, apparently arguing.

_______ _ _ _

\- The deal was that I get the food delivered to my door!!! And what do I find out when I awake?! That there’s not food on my door!!! – Deandra angrily throwed one of the chairs of the place with her robot arm.  
\- There was a dead body next door. I didn’t though you would be hungry.  
\- Well, you though wrong, Bridget Trice. VERY wrong. Also, dinner last night SUCKED, I was in the bathroom for hours.  
\- How so?  
\- I was popping almost for an hour!!!  
\- Sound gross. – Commented Than.  
\- Oh, it’s you Trisha and… And… And you too!!  
\- Wow, that hurts.  
\- So did you have problems last night, Deandra?  
\- Oh yes, I was taking a shit for almost hours.  
\- Sounds familiar, was Shay around? – Asked Trisha.  
\- Shay… The one with two ponytails? – Asked Bridget. – She was around when I was preparing Deandra’s dinner yesterday.  
\- Oh, I’ll pay her a visit then. – Said Deandra leaving the restaurant.  
\- But why would Shay Van Buren make something like that against Deandra? – Asked Trisha to herself.  


_______ _ _ _

## Deandra’s account and Bridget’s account added to the clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

After ending up their investigation in the restaurant, Than and Trisha headed to the only place left in the village; the Kardasim Mansion. Mackenzie, Brittnay and Khloe could be found on the outside.

_______ _ _ _

\- Hi Trisha… and Than, how’s the investigation going?  
\- Oh, I think it’s going pretty well Mackenzie. What are you two doing here?  
\- Look for the murder weapon. We ain’t discovered anything in the rest of places of the village. – Informed Brittnay. – We’ve looked everywhere, so this is the last place to search in.  
\- And as I told you, you stupid bitches, you can’t enter, read the sign “Kardasim Mansion”. – Protested Khloe.  
\- Who are you calling stupid bitch, you stupid bitch? – Yelled Brittnay.  
\- But don’t have Judith and Rachel permission to enter? – Interrupted Than.  
\- Well… That’s true.  
\- Then they might have hide something on the inside. We need to enter. – Explained Mackenzie.  
\- Fine… The door was open anyways.  
\- Seriously? – Asked Brittnay.  
\- Belinda made us open everything up so y’all can explore freely. – Snoozed Khloe. – But yeah, just before that, only the monocubs’s, Rachel’s and Judith’s pads could open this door.  


_______ _ _ _

## Access to the Kardasim Mansion added to clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Upon entering the Kardasim Mansion, the four students discovered a massive parlor. Portraits of Belinda, Kris, Kourtney, Kim, Khloe and a mysterious person were hanging on the wall.

_______ _ _ _

\- Who the fuck is this? – Asked herself Brittnay.  
\- Ohh… Could it be the seventeenth student? – Assumed Trisha.  
\- Could be, but let’s just investigate this place.  
\- We can help you, guys! – Said Kris appearing in the place, followed by Kim.  
\- Oh my God mom, learn your place, you’re being so extra right now.  
\- I’m just helping them.  
\- We don’t need the comic duo right now. – Stopped them Mackenzie. – Trisha, Brittnay… And Than I guess, search through this place.  
\- Included on something! Finally! – Said Than. – Hey Mackenzie so I was thinking since the boys don’t want me on the football team anymore I was wondering…  
\- No Than, you’re not entering the cheer squad.  
\- Wh- What? I… How could you think I was about to ask you that?  
\- Then what were you gonna ask me?  
\- Uh… You know, it wasn’t that big of a deal! Forget about it!  
\- Figured.  
\- So what’s this shitty thing? – Asked Brittnay pointing out a black thin box.  
\- That’s my special edition palette. Don’t touch it.  
\- It’s covered on shit.  
\- Well, that’s because SOMEONE had to hide it on a chocolate fountain. Right, mom?  
\- It was a good spot.  
\- No, it wasn’t.  
\- So whoever found it get to go to a golf trip with you guys, right? – Asked Trisha.  
\- Trisha, it happened yesterday, how can’t you remember? – Mentioned Mackenzie.  
\- That’s right! We had a golf trip with Shay in the outside of the mansion. – Replied Kris smiling.  
\- And I assume these are the stick you used to play? – Said Than pointing out a bag on the corner on the room.  
\- Yeah, we changed our clothes and the we headed to the garden of the mansion to play a match between us, Shay, Bridget, Kourtney and Khloe.  
\- Anything interested happened?  
\- Nah, we were alone the whole time.  
\- Well… The bag of golf sticks it’s soaked in blood. – Finalized Than.  
\- What?! – Screamed Zales grabbing the bag and pulling out all the sticks. She finally pulled out one that was full of blood. – Ha! Caught you, Shay Van Buren.  


_______ _ _ _

## Golf trip added to the clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

## Golf stick full of blood added to the clues.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

As soon as she said that, a ring bell echoed through the village. All the monitors of the place turned on; Belinda’s face appeared on them.

_______ _ _ _

\- It’s the moment you’ve been waiting for! – Announced Belinda. – All the students and the monocubs head to the center of the village! It’s time for the class trial!  
\- Fucking psycho. – Murmured Brittnay. - Well, here we fucking go.  
\- Trisha, Brittnay, we’ve got this. We’ll teach them NOT to mess around with the cheer squad. – Brittnay and Trisha followed Mackenzie’s lead to the center of the village.  
\- Good luck, you guys! – Wished Kris. – See you, later!  
\- Ugh mom, we’ve got to go as well.  
\- Oh. Okay.  
\- And here I am, left alone again. – Sighed Than. – Well, it could work in my favor! I’ll impress the boys and they’ll let me be with them again. I can almost hear Tanner “Oh Than, you did amazing, you’re so awesome, could we sleep together?” And then I’ll say-  
\- HURRY THE FUCK UP JONATHAN. – Yelled Belinda through the monitors.  
\- It’s Than, geez, this bitter old lady gotta relax. – And with that, Than left the place.

_______ _ _ _

The students and Monocubs were gathered in the plaza. Even with all this people in the place, you could feel Ashley’s absence. As everyone though that, the ground started to shake and, if as they were in a lift, took them underground.

_______ _ _ _

It was the time, the time to uncover Ashley’s murderer.

_______ _ _ _

#  Final Clues

#1 Ashley Katchadourian’s Autopsy Report 

Victim: Ashley Katchadourian. 

Time of death: Around 2:00AM 

Cause of death: Blunt trauma due to a fatal blow in the back of the head. 

Others: The body was found in Ashley Katchadourian’s room lying face up in her own bed. Other than that, there are not any other injuries in the body. 

#2 Trench Coat. 

According to Trisha, Ashley said she will never wear her trench coat again, however, her body has the coat putted on. Plus, the trench coat is soaking wet on blood. 

#3 Meds on Ashley’s room. 

Meds that are meant to deal with depression. It may have secondary effects such as lack of hungriness, sleepiness and migraines. 

#4 Weird smell on dorms. 

In Ashley’s and Matthew’s rooms there’s a disgusting scent. However, in Blaine’s room, which is almost next to Ashley’s, there is nothing out of the ordinary. 

#5 List of Meds. 

A list of the meds that were taken of the infirmary. The list reads as follows: 

\- Lubricant x1 

\- Laxatives x1 

\- Depression pills x1 

\- Poisonous pills x1 

#6 Trisha 2 Account 

According to Trisha, Ashley took off her trench coat in the entrance of the school. However, the coat is now missing. 

#7 Deandra’s Account 

Bridget and Deandra made a deal so Bridget gets food delivered to Deandra’s room in the motel. According to Deandra, last night’s dinner made her really sick, causing Deandra to stay in the bathroom for hours. 

#8 Bridget’s Account 

When she was making Deandra’s dinner, Shay Van Buren was around the kitchen. 

#9 Access to the Kardasims Mansion 

Before the murder only the pads of the monocubs, Rachel and Judith could open the main door. 

#10 Golf Trip 

Kris, Kourtney, Kim, Khloe, Bridget and Shay had a match of golf outside the Kardasim Mansion. They’ve changed her clothes to play the game but nothing interesting really happened. No one came across to see how the game was going. 

#11 Golf stick. 

A golf stick found inside the Kardasim Mansion. It’s full of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As you may have notice, I'm not an english native speaker so it's possible you may find some gramatical mistakes or some lack of vocabulary, hopefully you didn't tho!!


End file.
